My Deep Love
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: Ia pun terus berlari menuju ruang kelas 2-B. Begitu ia memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, seluruh siswa yang berada di ruang kelas 2-B kaget dan menatap padanya./"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada datar. Ran hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya./RnR


Fanfict pertama~~ #nyaa~!

Nb: Agak Gaje, kalau terlalu serius, mohon maaf #membungkukmintamaaf

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho_Detective Conan

Story by: Megumi Nathasya Yoora

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo – Ran Mouri

My Deep Love

19-MM-20YY

**#Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Bel tanda masuk di SMP Teitan berbunyi. Para siswa yang masih berada di luar berlari-lari kecil untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Begitu pula dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang terburu-buru mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal khusus saat berada dalam lingkungan sekolah, lalu berlari mencari ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Ia pun terus berlari menuju ruang kelas 2-B. Begitu ia memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, seluruh siswa yang berada di ruang kelas 2-B kaget dan menatap padanya.

"Huwaaah!" teriak anak laki-laki tersebut dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. "Tepat waktu, kan?" seru anak itu.

"Yaah, sepertinya sih begitu, Shin-i-chi,"ujar seorang perempuan yang menepuk bahu anak yang bernama Shinichi Kudo.

"Sonoko! Jangan menepuk bahuku!" elak Shinichi dengan menepis tangan Sonoko Suzuki yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Sonoko pun tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, Ran-chan! Suamimu sedang kecapekan, nih! Setidaknya, berikan dia minuman untuk melepas dahaga, dong!" seru Sonoko dengan tertawa kecil.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Ran, datang dan memukul punggung Shinichi.

"Auwwh!" teriak Shinichi kesakitan.

"Pukulan itu sama seperti minuman pelepas dahaga," ujar Ran Mouri, teman masa kecil Shinichi.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kok aku dipukul? Apa salahku?" teriak Shinichi marah sambil berjalan menuju kursinya, dan menaruh tasnya di mejanya.

"Oh, itu ucapan selamat pagi dariku," jawab Ran singkat dan duduk di kursinya, tepat di depan kursi Shinichi.

"Mana ada ucapan selamat pagi yang seperti itu! Apa kamu masih marah karena kemarin?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau ya, emangnya kenapa? Pukulan tadi itu adalah salam sekaligus pelampiasan kemarahanku karena kejadian kemarin," jawab Ran ketus.

Sonoko dan beberapa teman-temannya menontoni Shinichi dan Ran yang sedang berdebat.

'Kenapa sih, mereka berdua selalu saja berdebat setiap pagi?' pikir mereka.

"Emang kemarin ada masalah apa sih?" Sonoko menengahi perdebatan Shinichi-Ran.

"Kemarin, aku sedikit menjahilinya. Eh, dia malah ngambek," terang Shinichi dengan wajah datar.

**#Braakk!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah tinjuan mendarat di meja Shinichi, hingga membuat retakan di mejanya. Shinichi, Sonoko, dan beberapa anak-anak lainnya yang berada didekat itu, kaget dan takut.

"Sedikit menjahili, yah?" tanya Ran dengan tersenyum kesal, dan mengeluarkan aura jahat.

"E-eh! Ti-tidak, kok!" kata Shinichi dengan gemetar ketakutan.

"Hei! Kalian semua! Tinggal kalian saja yang belum pergi ke Ruang Musik! Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum Bu Sayuri memarahi kalian karena datang terlambat ke kelasnya!" seru Ketua Kelas 2-B.

"Nani? Ruang Musik?" tanya Shinichi heran sambil mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya+masih diam di tempat.

"Eh iya! Kami akan segera ke sana!" seru Sonoko dan langsung mengambil beberapa buku dan kotak pensil. Shinichi yang masih bengong, saat itu juga barulah dia sadar dan langsung mengambil beberapa bukunya.

'Sial! Tadi sudah hampir telat! Sekarang kelas pertama diisi Bu Sayuri lagi? Oh tidak, sial sekali aku pagi ini!" gumam Shinichi kesal.

Shinichi berlari menuju Ruang Musik. Sesampainya di sana, mereka mendapati Bu Sayuri sudah berdiri mengabsen siswa kelas 2-B.

"Shinichi Kudo?" ujar Bu Sayuri sambil melihat apakah ada anak yang mengangkat tangannya begitu nama tersebut dipanggilnya. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Bu Sayuri hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, berarti dia Ab…"

**#Braakk!**

"Saya hadir!" teriak Shinichi sambil membuka pintu Ruang Musik dengan keras. Bu Sayuri dan siswa-siswa kelas 2-B menatap padanya. Lalu Bu Sayuri menulis beberapa kata di kertas yang dipengangnya, dan menyuruh Shinichi masuk.

"Sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau telat saat kelasku, Kudo," ujar Bu Sayuri sambil menatap tajam pada Shinichi. Shinichi dengan kesal dan muka manyun berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada di deretan paling belakang.

"Kan baru tiga kali, bu," ujar Shinichi lirih. Bu Sayuri menghiraukan kata-kata Shinichi.

"Baiklah! Hari ini sensei akan mengambil nilai praktek memainkan alat musik Flute. Kalian bebas memilih lagu apa yang akan kalian mainkan," terang Bu Sayuri sambil mempersiapkan buku daftar nilai. Semua siswa sibuk mempersiapkan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan. Berbeda dengan Shinichi, yang hanya bisa duduk diam mematung.

'Aduh! Gawat! Mana kutahu hari ini ada pengambilan nilai Flute! Dasar Bu Sayuri! Pasti kali ini aku juga bakal dibuat malu olehnya!' batin Shinichi dalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Ran melirik ke arah Shinichi. Sebenarnya ia merasa iba pada Shinichi, karena semarah-marahnya ia pada Shinichi, pasti ia akan sadar dan memaafkan Shinichi. Ia terus berpikir tentang Shinichi.

'Hngg… Shinichi kan paling lemah sama seni musik. Dia pasti kebingungan mencari lagu yang tepat untuk pengambilan nilai kali ini. Tapi… Kalau aku membantunya, nanti aku malah diledek sama Sonoko dan yang lainnya', pikir Ran gelisah.

"Ran-chan, sebentar lagi giliranmu!" seruan Sonoko membuyarkan lamunan Ran.

"E-eh! I-iya! Aku akan bersiap!" Ran pun berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya. Sonoko tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang memikirkan Shinichi, lalu ia pun memncubit dengan gemas pipi Ran.

"Auwh!" Ran berseru kesakitan.

"Ehmm… Pasti di kepalamu sedang memikirkan Shinichi yah?" tanya Sonoko yang gemas pada Ran. Muka Ran pun memerah.

"Sonoko! Jangan begitu, ah! Siapa yang memikirkan Shinichi?" elak Ran.

Sonoko pun tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia mendorong Ran pergi mendekati Shinichi.

"Ran, tolong bilang ke Shinichi, mainkan saja lagu Twinkle-twinkle. Soalnya itu adalah lagu yang paling mudah dimainkan dengan flute" kata Sonoko sambil mengerdipkan sebelah matanya. Ran hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti saran Sonoko. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Shinichi. Dilihatnya Shinichi sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu.

'Serius sekali,' pikir Ran. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang biasanya. Ran jadi nervous, ia pun tersandung tepat di depan Shinichi.

"Adudududuh!" Ran meringis kesakitan. Mendengar ringisan Ran, Shinichi terkaget.

"Ra-ran! Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Shinichi menjadi panik.

"Ta-tadi aku tersandung," ujar Ran sambil memegangi kakinya yang nyeri. 'Gawat! Kakiku terkilir!' pikir Ran cemas. Shinichi pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bisa berdiri? Kalau tidak, aku akan menggendongmu ke UKS!" ujar Shinichi yang agak panik melihat Ran meringis kesakitan. Muka Ran pun memerah karena diperhatikan Shinichi. Ran pun menarik tangan Shinichi dan berusaha berdiri.

"Tidak apa kok, Shinichi, aku masih bi…" saat Ran berusaha berdiri, ia malah merasakan rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan, sehingga ia terduduk kembali.

"Hei! Pasti kakimu terkilir! Ayo, biar kubawa ke UKS!" seru Shinichi sambil menggendong Ran. "Eh?" gumam Ran.

Semua mata tertuju pada Ran dan Shinichi. Beberapa anak menggoda Ran dan Shinichi (termasuk Sonoko). Shinichi pun memberi penjelasan pada Bu Sayuri, dan ia pun mengijinkan Shinichi mengantar Ran ke UKS.

Di satu sisi, sebenarnya Shinichi bersyukur bisa mengantar Ran, karena dia bisa bolos dari pelajaran Seni Musik yang amat tidak disukainya. Apalagi Bu Sayuri termasuk orang yang usil, soalnya suka menggoda dan mempermainkan Shinichi yang lemah dalam Seni Musik. Di satu sisi yang lain, ia masih malu dengan Ran, mengingat apa yang sudah diperbuatnya kemarin hingga membuat Ran marah besar. Saat itu, mereka sedang membantu Profesor Agasa membersihkan gudang di rumahnya. Shinichi yang sudah bosan membereskan gudang karena selalu berantakan walaupun sudah di bereskan, menemukan kain putih yang sudah robek-robek, juga sebuah senter. Saat itu, ia menyuruh Profesor Agasa keluar dari gudang, karena ada yang memencet bel rumah. Setelah Profesor pergi, ia pun mematikan lampu gudang tsb. Hal itu membuat Ran panik, bahkan gemetar ketakutan. Ran pun berjalan perlahan mencari jalan keluar dari gudang. Tiba-tiba Ran menabrak sesuatu di arah belakangnya. Saat ia berbalik belakang, Shinichi yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain putih rombeng tsb dan menyalakan senter yang menyinarinya dari arah bawah, membuat Ran ketakutan, dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Karena merasa sudah cukup menjahili Ran, Shinichi menyalakan lampu, dan melepaskan kain putih rombeng yang menyelimutinya. Spontan, hal itu membuat Ran kaget dan memarahinya habis-habisan. Ran langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah menempelkan cap "Lima Jari" di pipi kiri Shinichi.

…..

Selama perjalan ke UKS, Shinichi dan Ran hanya berdiam diri. Ran masih melamun dengan muka blushing-nya. Shinichi masih diam merenungi apa yang sudah ia perbuat kemarin. Ran pun membenamkan kepalanya ke punggung Shinichi.

"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada datar. Ran hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak kok… Aku hanya ingin membenamkan kepalaku di punggungmu saja," jawab Ran lirih. Tiba-tiba jantung Shinichi bergemuruh kencang. Mukanya mem-blushing ria. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Shinichi heran. Lalu mereka pun terdiam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Namun, Guru Kesehatan sedang berada di luar, sehingga Shinichi-lah yang mengobati Ran.

"Heh? Emangnya kamu tahu cara mengobati orang yang terkilir?" tanya Ran heran.

"Tenang saja. Yang beginian kan termasuk dalam pengetahuan umum," jawab Shinichi simpel. Ran hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Shinichi. Perlahan-lahan, Shinichi mengurut kaki Ran. Terdengar ringisan Ran yang merespon rasa sakit saat di urut.

"Ran," ujar Shinichi lirih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ran.

"Gomenasai…," ujar Shinichi lagi, dengan lirih.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, karena sudah menjahilimu secara keterlaluan kemarin," ujar Shinichi (lagi).

Ran pun terdiam. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena perkataannya tidak direspon Ran, Shinichi menatap kearah Ran. Betapa kagetnya ia, saat melihat muka Ran yang memerah, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Shinichi kaget.

"Ah! Tak kenapa-kenapa, kok!" seru Ran, yang sedang berusaha menahan airmatanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

'Ada apa ini? Tidak seperti Shinichi yang biasanya. Tumben sekali ia meminta maaf, sampai-sampai aku mau menangis saking terharunya,' pikir Ran yang sedang kalut.

**#Greb**

Shinichi pun menarik Ran ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk Ran dengan erat.

"Shinichi!" Ran berusaha menjauh dari pelukan Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi terus menahannya.

"Ran! Maafkan aku, untuk perbuatan usilku selama ini!" seru Shinichi. Ran masih terdiam.

"Sudahlah, lagian aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok," terang Ran. Mendengar perkataan Ran, Shinichi menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, kau memaafkanku…" kata Shinichi lega.

"Hee?"

"Kukira kau akan terus marah padaku, sampai membenciku. Aku takut sekali bila sampai dibenci olehmu, Ran," ujar Shinichi sambil membelai kepala Ran.

Lalu mereka berdua pun saling tatap-menatap.

"Suki desu, Ran-chan," ujar Shinichi lirih sambil memeluk Ran, tentu dengan muka yang memerah pula.

Ran merasakan airmata yang ditahan-tahannya, akhirnya memaksa untuk keluar. Perlahan-lahan, tetesan airmata berjalan melewati pipinya yang tembem.

"Suki desu, Shinichi-kun," ujar Ran yang berlinang airmata sambil memeluk Shinichi. Lalu, Ran pun menangis dipelukan Shinichi. Shinichi pun menghapus airmata Ran dengan jari-jarinya. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan, dan bersiap untuk berciuman. Namun…

"Ran-chan! Daijobu?" seru Sonoko sambil membuka pintu UKS. Ia kaget, karena melihat Ran dan Shinichi, yang wajah keduanya hanya tinggal berjarak 1 cm saja.

"Sonoko-chan!" seru Ran dan Shinichi kaget+panik.

Sonoko pun terdiam dan berdiri mematung melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Ran dan Shinichi pun saling pandang karena heran, lalu tiba-tiba saja menyadari suatu hal. Dan dengan _blushing face__**,**_ mereka saling menjauhkan diri. "Kami tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, kok!" seru Ran dan Shinichi serempak, malah tambah bikin deg-deg'an dan panik.

"Aku tahu kok, kalian adalah Couple, tapi, ingat dong! Ini Sekolah, tempat untuk belajar. Bukan tempat untuk pacaran seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi!" ejek Sonoko yang kesal+sengaja mengggoda dan membuat mereka jadi salting.

"Sonoko! Siapa yang pacaran dengan si Gaje itu?" seru Ran mengelak sambil menunjuk Shinichi.

"Hei! Siapa juga yang pacaran sama tante rambut tanduk ini?" elak Shinichi menghindari ejekan Sonoko. Lalu dimulailah (lagi) perdebatan antara Shinichi Kudo vs. Ran Mouri di UKS. Sonoko pun tertawa geli melihat tingkah dua teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Fufufufu… Kalian serasi sekali, yah!" celetuk Sonoko.

Shinichi dan Ran kaget mendegar hal itu. Mereka malah saling pandang, dan jadi salting.

"Sonoko! Itu tidak benar!" seru mereka berdua kompak. Sonoko malah tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang diteriakkan Shinichi dan Ran sama persis.

….

-The End-


End file.
